The manufacturing of compact disks (CDs) and digital versatile (or video) disks (DVDs) for computer and video applications can include a number of processes, such as bonding in the case of DVDs and overcoat curing in either case, in which pulsed ultraviolet (UV) light can be used in the manufacturing process. The UV light source for providing the pulsed UV energy may be an arc lamp filled with xenon gas, thus generating significant UV energy.
It is known that a lamp with a linear elongated lamp shroud or tube can be used to generate the UV light energy for processing such disks. The use of such an elongated lamp requires relative motion of the lamp with respect to the circular disk during manufacture in order to expose the disk to the UV energy in a uniform manner.